My Diary Blog By Sarada
by sukijan
Summary: Curahan hati seorang anak tunggal Uchiha dalam Diary Blognya. Mulai dari Papanya yang seorang mantan vokalis band heavy metal dan Mamanya yang juga seorang mantan model brand terkenal, sampai kecemburuan nya pada Boruto.[ CHAPTER 5 UPDATE : BERCANDA ] / Bad sumary/ OOC, GAJE, GARING, AUTHOR LAGI STRESS / Fanfic spesial ramadhan/ Happy fasting!
1. First post of my blog

_MY DIARY BLOG BY SARADA_

WARNING : GEJE, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA TIDAK TERTATA DLL.

DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

.

.

.

.

.

Dear diary,

Ini adalah post pertama gue di blog. Nama gue Uchiha sarada. Gue anak tunggal dari keluarga uchiha. Gue tinggal di desa—eh udah kota sih sekarang. Gue tinggal di kota Konoha. (emang jaman bokap gue, masih desa ew *dijitak author).

Baydewey, bokap gue Uchiha sasuke. lo semua dah pada kenal kan ama 'beliau'?

Iya, sasuke yang itu. Yang rambutnya emo, yang metal-metal gak jelas itu loh. Kalo kata gue sih mirip charli esteh13.

Bokap gue dulu mantan anak band sangar gitu, kalo ga salah namanya HEBI ROTATION. Aneh, kan? sama, personilnya juga gak ada yang waras. Nih, gue kasi liat profil band nya bokap gue,

 **HEBI ROTATION**

 **SASUKE : Vocal + Guitar**

Sekarang tobat dan memilih jadi aktor sinetron 'Tukang ramen naik haji'. Akibatnya sibuk syuting dan jarang pulang (-_-). Keluarga bokap gue emang semuanya berdarah musisi. Buyut gue, eyang madara suka banget keroncong. kalo kakek gue yang fugaku, dulu sering manggung di jazzy club gitu, sedangkan nenek mikoto lebih suka seriosa (mantan penyanyi opera sabun), dan dua anaknya malah ngikutin aliran heavy metal? entahlah, yang jelas gue bersyukur gak ketularan bokap gue.

yah, walaupun gue juga suka nyanyi ama main gitar sih, cuman itu doang yang nurun dari bokap. Gue juga sering mewakili sekolah buat lomba nyanyi, dan alhasil produser bokap malah nawarin gue solo album yang ditolak mentah-mentah sama bokap karna alasan gue masih sekolah. Sayang banget kan?

 **SUIGETSU : Bass**

Orangnya lucu suka ngelawak. Dulu cita-citanya jadi komika, tapi gagal audisi dan akhirnya malah jadi pengamen jalanan. Penampilannya serem, giginya kayak hiu dan suka bawa celurit di punggungnya. Itu kalo beliau ngamen tapi gak dikasih uang, langsung main bacok. Setelah kejar-kejaran ama polisi, beliau akhirnya di rekrut bokap gue. Kadang masih manggung sendiri, tapi sekarang lebih fokus kerja di PDAM. Hobinya berenang, pernah jadi bintang iklan pokari swet dan punya riwayat penyakit _diabetes insipidus._ Ituloh, penyakit dehidrasi disertai kencing yang terus menerus. Dulu gue sering jenguk kerumah sakit, tapi sekarang udah sembuh.

 **KARIN : Keyboard**

Sekarang jadi bidan sama guru les privat fisika. Dulu pernah jadi psk+pencopet gara-gara stress diselingkuhin in guru pianonya. Gimana nggak stress, orang udah mau tunangan. Tapi setelah direkrut bokap gue, stress nya hilang soalnya ketemu orang yang lebih stress (om jugo, om suigetsu sama bokap gue). Sekarang beliau udah nikah dan tinggal ama suaminya di Hawaii. Tante karin sering banget ngirimin gue barang aneh-aneh. Kadang Sunglasses, kadang baju renang, batok kelapa, bibit kelapa, minyak kelapa, paling parah waktu itu ngirimin gue lingerie dari serabut kelapa yang langsung dibakar habis sama bokap.

 **JUGO : Drum**

Dulu sempet kena kasus narkoba—bapak gue juga, sekarang udah sehat jadi pilot. Om Jugo suka banget pelihara burung. Dirumah, bokap ikut-ikutan melihara burung elang sama burung hantu gara-gara sering hang out bareng Om jugo. Beliau juga baik banget sama gue, sering ngasih hadiah tiket gratis ke Disneyland dan nraktir es krim.

 **Jadi intinya, bokap gue itu mantan kriminal.**

Ha, kok bisa? iyalah, soalnya bokap gue kalo manggung pake acara tawuran segala (kebiasaan bokap), plus itu personil bandnya buronan satpol PP semua.

Mereka kadang masih suka reunian, tapi sekarang semuanya sibuk pada kerjaan masing-masing.

Dulu bokap gue pernah manggung sampe ibukota dan akhirnya saingan sama band yang gak kalah sangarnya, Akatsuki. Itu band heavy metal juga, tapi personilnya banyak kayak JKT45.

Salah satu Vocalis nya adalah Pakde gue, Itachi Uchiha. Terakhir, Hebi sama akatsuki bentrok di konser Harmoni cinta dan akhirnya dibubarin paksa sama kakek gue. Alhasil, bokap dan pakde gue langsung di masukin pesantrennya kiayi Hj. minato namikaze. Setelah lulus, bokap gue nikah muda ama Haruno Sakura alias nyokap gue, yang kebetulan juga nyantri disono.

Dulu gue heran, kok bisa ya, nyokap gue yang alim cantik imut-imut mau ama bokap gue yang metal. Tapi sekarang, setelah mengetahui riwayat hidup nyokap gue, memang sepertinya mereka jodoh.

Gue pernah nemuin album foto lama pas lagi main di ruang kerja bokap. Pas gue buka, awalnya gue kaget setengah mati dan ngirain kalo bokap hobi ngoleksi album porno. Tapi setelah gue teliti lagi, ternyata itu album foto nyokap pas masih SMA. Nyokap ternyata adalah seorang mantan model Victoceria secret—OH MY GOD—awalnya gue gak percaya karena dulu nyokap ngecat rambut jadi pirang-coklat dan make lensa kontak magenta, jadi gak keliatan kalo itu nyokap.

Saat kuliah, nyokap berenti jadi model dan gabung ke dalam Girlband bernama Durenbelle. Itu Girlband bertemakan cute setengah psycho. Tiga tahun kemudian mereka bubar karena salah satu personilnya hamil. Setelah itu, nenek mebuki langsung ngejodohin nyokap sama anak juragan beras, Sebakul Gaara.

Sayangnya perjodohan itu ditolak nyokap dan akhirnya nenek masukin nyokap ke pesantren biar berenti dari dunia hiburan. Lalu nyokap dinikahin bokap dan lahirlah gue—cewek kutu buku baik-baik—sekaligus siswi teladan — yang gak pernah disentuh cowok dan nggak pernah merasakan dunia hiburan sama sekali.

Betapa membosankannya masa muda gue dibandingkan nyokap-bokap gue yang sangar dan sensasional itu.

Kadang gue suka berandai-andai, nyoba-nyoba make up nyokap trus nari-nari di depan kaca. Gak aneh-aneh banget kok. Lagian gue juga bisa ngedance, hasil dari latihan diem-diem sama tante ino—mantan personil durenbelle yang hamil—beliau sering ngajarin gue sama chouchou ngedance ala K-POP karena suaminya juga seorang mantan BOYBAND Korea, om Sai.

Jadi intinya, gue ini multitalenta. Tapi wadah buat nyalurin kagak ada, hiks.

Salahkan bokap yang terlalu overprotektif. Daripada les vocal/acting, bokap lebih memilih gue untuk kursus sempoa, bahasa mandarin-inggris-prancis dan les-lesan akademik lainnya. Huh, akhirnya gue malah jadi terlalu pintar dan belum lagi kacamata yang gue pake menambah kesan cewek kutu buku bosenin.

Sekali lagi, salahkan bokap gue. Dulu beliau sering banget nyolok mata ama terasi merek amaterasu biar matanya jadi merah, maksudnya biar menambah kesan sangar buat penampilan bandnya.

Zzz...kenapa gak pake lensa kontak aja sih, KZL KZL KZL.

Setelah itu bokap gue transplasi mata gegara buta akibat terasi dan VOILA gue kena getahnya—sperma bokap rusak—mengakibatkan gue lahir dalam keadaan mata minus plus plus.

ASDFGHJKL...

Oke, kita ganti dengan MAMA-PAPA yah, karena sekarang udah mulai memasuki cerita gue.

Btw, kadang gue sebel banget sama papa, dia jarang pulang tapi juga terlalu overprotektif, euh bingunglah pokoknya.

Papa gue pulangnya sekali sebulan doang. Kalo pulang pun beliau lebih sering ngajarin Boruto main drum. Anak Om Ustad Naruto yang manja dan bandelnya gak ketulungan. Cemen lah pokoknya.

Mama sering bilang kalo Papa itu pergi keluar kota demi keluarga. Iya gue tau, tapi kan gaji dari sinetron Papa udah banyak, lebih malah. Maksud gue, gue sebel aja liat papa kalo pulang selalu sibuk sama anak orang lain, padahal gue pengen banget liburan bareng.

Trus ya, Papa itu kalo dirumah diemmmmmm mulu (-_-).

KZL.

Nggak ceria dan humoris kayak Om Naruto.

Btw Om Naruto itu orangnya asik banget, gue suka. Beliau sering ngajak gue nonton stand up comedy dan jalan-jalan. Orangnya lucu, gak perhitungan. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya terpilih jadi Walikota Konoha.

Bandingin sama Papa gue, hih.

Kayaknya di kamusnya cuman ada kata 'hn' dan 'aa'. Baru bisa cerewet kalo ada hal yang menyangkut gue. Contoh, pas itu gue lagi chating sama anak cowok kelas sebelah, gak macem-macem kok. Dia cuman nanya tentang PR, ya gue jawab aja gapapa kan?

Tiba-tiba Papa masuk kamar gue dan langsung nyita Hp gue. Lah, salah gue dimana?

Katanya, " Papa gak mau kamu chating dengan cowok, SIAPA PUN itu!"

What? Langsung emosi lah gue, " Kan dia cuman nanya PR pa! kita gak aneh-aneh kok!"

"Nggak! pokoknya gak boleh, TITIK! lagian kalian beda kelas! ngapain dia nanya PR ke kamu."

Setelah gue ngeles ke Mama, akhirnya Hp gue dibalikin juga.

Besoknya, Papa ngirimin gue pesan. Ya gue diemin aja, kan gue gak boleh chating sama cowok, siapa pun :p

Habis itu Papa minta maaf ke gue gegara gue ngambek. HAHAHA akhirnya...

Tapi percuma, besoknya lagi kejadian serupa terulang kembali.

Haaah...

Sama aja bohong -_-

Btw gue udah ngantuk nih, bye dulu ya diary! Besok gue cerita lagi.

Love, Sarada.

* * *

 **Hmmm jadi rencananya gue mau bikin df alias diary-fanfic/ dan ini berlanjut selama ramadhan sepertinya/. Ini gue bikin udah lama, sampe udah usang. Ntah kenapa baru upload sekarang. Persetan dengan EYD, gue lagi males plus capek, mohon dimaklumi. Ohiya btw silahkan berkunjung ke fanfic gue yang lain, JADIAN sama 2 OF ME.**

 **Segala macam review diterima, silahkan flame, gue sudah kebal.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic gaje ini, Happy fasting 3**


	2. Second post : Karaoke keluarga

_MY DIARY BLOG BY SARADA_

WARNING : GEJE, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA TIDAK TERTATA DLL.

DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

.

.

.

.

.

Dear diary,

Hai! hari ini gue nge post lagi :D

Huehehehe ternyata nulis diary blog itu asik juga ya.

Anyway, tadi pagi Papa akhirnya pulang juga setelah syuting di luar kota selama sebulan. Kayaknya selama puasaan Papa bakal stay di rumah YEAAHH.

Gue berharap semoga selama sebulan ini Papa bakal banyak omong :D

Tapi kayaknya impossible hiks, Papa lagi sakit gigi D:

Jadi gini ceritanya, tadi pagi di rumah habis ada acara keluarga Uchiha. Lo bisa bayangin sendiri kan gimana penampilan Uchiha?

Hitam-hitam kek mau nelayat, padahal eyang Madara juga masih hidup. Tapi suasananya udah serem bin mencekam. Euh, tapi itu cuman pas acara pembukaan doang kok, habis itu ya kayak acara keluarga biasa, RAME, bangets malah.

Hampir satu keluarga besar semuanya ngumpul dirumah. Untung rumah gue gede (akibat bokap tajir) jadi gak sesak banget lah. Gue juga gak boleh kemana-mana selama acara berlangsung. Kalo kata Mama, ntar hilang susah nyarinya soalnya hitam semua. Hmm bener juga.

Tapi gue sih, ga masalah kalo hilang, kan ntar tinggal cari Mama. Nggak susah kok.

Bisa bayangin kan, rambut pink dan mata ijo di tengah kerumunan hitam-hitam, gampang banget pasti nemuinnya.

Iya juga, ya...Mama itu adalah anggota Uchiha paling nge-jreng diantara Uchiha lainnya. Mama juga jarang pake baju hitam-hitam. Paling pas lagi acara kayak gini aja baru make baju hitam kadang coklat, ungu atau biru dongker. Yah, warna-warna suram lah pokoknya.

Tapi walaupun suram, hatinya tetap ceria kok :D

Hahahaha btw, sebenernya acara keluarga hari ini karaoke.

Nggak usah kaget, kan kemaren gue udah bilang kalo keluarga Papa gue itu emang berdarah 'musisi', jadi ya gini kalo ketemuan, nyanyiiii mulu.

Kategori musisi nya juga beda-beda. Ada keluarga gue yang jago komposer, jadi pas karaokean nyiptain lagu sendiri, kurang keren apa coba?

Ada juga Om Obito sama Tante Rin, pasangan seriosa yang suaranya merduuuu banget. Itu orang berdua walaupun ngobrol juga sambil nyanyi, macam opera sabun gitu.

Trus Om Shisui, penyanyi dangdut papan atas yang sempet jadi juri di KDK (kompetisi dangdut Konoha).

Selanjutnya budhe gue, Uchiha Izumi istrinya pakde Itachi. Beliau adalah mantan personil dari girlband UCH48, sebuah girlband yang dibentuk sendiri oleh Uchiha sebagai saingannya JKT45. Girlband ini sempet booming pas gue belom lahir.

Beberapa sepupu gue juga udah ada yang bikin solo album. Genrenya juga macem-macem, tapi kebanyakan sih Pop. Ada juga sepupu gue yang unik, namanya Shin. Dia itu beatboxer. Kemana-mana mulutnya gak bisa diem, kecipak-kecipuk. Shin punya kembaran yang juga lagi belajar nge-DJ di sekolah khusus.

Gimana? kurang rame apa coba ini keluarga. Belom lagi Uchiha lain yang bakatnya nge band dan kashidahan, semua alat musik dibawa buat karaokean. Terompet, saxophone, gendang, harmonika, tamborin dan masih banyak lagi.

DUNG TAK TUK GENDANG DUNG TAK TUK

Rame bangetlah pokoknya.

Yah, gue sih paling cuman gitaran aja bareng tante-tante gue. Sekalian nunggu kocokan, karena ini karaokeannya di undi. Papa-Mama tadi udah dapet giliran pertama, nyanyi lagunya Yuni senju yang judulnya '50 tahun lagi'.

Hahaha ngakak gue ngeliat Papa yang nahan malu. Nyalinya emang agak ciut kalo nyanyi bareng Mama.

Masalahnya suara Papa itu jelek kalo dibuat lagu selow, cocoknya ya emang lagu teriak-teriak. Panteslah jadi anak band metal.

Apalagi tadi pas nyanyi microfon Papa benturan ama gigi saking groginya sampe tangannya geter-geter. Buakakakakak setelah itu beliau di paksa minum minuman dingin, jadi tambah ngilu deh.

Emang dari dulu gigi Papa bermasalah. Buktinya, Papa paling anti banget sama makanan manis. Makan yang manis dikit langsung giginya sakit, ckckckck... emang nih bokap gue penyakitan. Tadi pagi juga sakit gigi gegara dipaksa eyang Madara makan coklat. Duh, susahlah jadi bokap gue.

Anyway, hari ini segitu dulu yah diary!

Gue capek tadi habis karaokean 3 ronde, pengen istirahat. Bye bye~

Love, Sarada

* * *

 **Gimana? monggo direview.**

 **Kalian juga bisa nge request besok sarada mau nulis tentang apa di diary blognya.**

 **Euh, maaf yah sepertinya chapter 2 kurang menarik, maafkeun**

 **NOTE :**

 **Lagu 50 tahun lagi itu lagunya Yuni Senju alias Yuni Shar *tiiit***

 **Buat chapter kemarin, maap yah belom bisa balas repiuw uwuw**

 **Dan buat nama nya gaara, ho oh iya emang senngaja gue plesetin.**


	3. Third post : Random story

_MY DIARY BLOG BY SARADA_

WARNING : GEJE, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA TIDAK TERTATA DLL.

DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

.

.

.

.

.

Dear diary,

Gue mulai belajar cara ngedit blog ini. Susah amat yah ternyata, pake kode HTML an apalah itu.

Oh iya, gue mau nge promosiin blog bestfriend gue, blognya Chou chou.

*upload gif Chou chou makan bakpia*

Ini alamat blog nya :

Choucoklatmaniez. blogspot .com

Blog nya Chou chou lutju banget deh *love* Theme nya coklat-pink gitu. Dia emang jago banget kalo masalah kode-kodean, tapi gak pernah peka kalo dikodein #ngelantur

Btw, gue udah lamaaaaa banget temenan sama Chou chou. Dia itu lucu, pengertian, ngangenin, asiklah pokoknya. Chou chou itu anaknya Om Chouji sama tante Karui, rumah mereka dua blok dari rumah gue.

Om chouji itu kerjanya sama kek Papa, malahan pemeran utama alias tukang Ramennya. Kalo Papa sih, kebagian jadi ustadnya. Biasanya kalo Papa pulang, om Chouji juga pulang. Makannya, gue ama Chou chou seneng banget kemaren karna bapak kita sama-sama pulang. Maklumlah, kita ini gadis yang kesepian #tsah

Kalo tante Karui, beliau adalah ibu rumah tangga biasa. Tante Karui gak mau cari kerja soalnya barusan pensiun dari dunia acting. Tau film 'Women in black' gak? Nah, iya itu yang main peran utamanya Tante Karui.

Keren kan? Beliau kalo ngomong cas cis cus soalnya Tante Karui gak seberapa bisa bahasa Indonesia, kan impor dari Amrik. Lo liat aja si Chou chou, dia itu imut alias item mutlak.

*upload gif Chou chou lagi shuffle*

Eh, tapi hari ini Chou chou kasian. Gue sebagai temen jadi gak tega liatnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama puasa jadi otomatis Chou chou gak bisa makan. Padahal dia hobi makan. Dimana-mana selalu makan—kecuali WC gue gak tahu.

Okay enough about Chou chou.

Gue mau curhat tentang hari ini. Gue habis dikirimin barang lagi sama tante Karin dan kabarnya sih beliau mau kesini. Tapi nggak cuman Tante Karin doang, Om Jugo sama Om Suigetsu juga. Biasanya kalo mereka ngirim barang, tandanya pada mau reuni.

Seperti biasa, Om jugo bakal ngasih gue tiket gratis keluar negri. Secara, pilot sering dapet tiket gratis. Tapi sama aja kalo Papa gak ngebolehin (-_-) Orang setiap gue dapet tiket, yang make Papa sama Mama—modus honeymoon—gue ditinggal dirumah nenek.

Kalo Om Sui, karena kemaren beliau habis pulang Umroh, gue dikirimin air zam-zam. Kalo kayak beginian sih, yang doyan biasanya Papa. Tuh,kan barang-barang gue di pake Papa semua :'o hiks.

Untung ada Tante Karin yang pengertian. Papa gak mungkin gubris barang yang dikirim beliau karena emang barang-barang cewe. Eh, kacuali pas Tante Karin ngirimin lingerie yang gue ceritain itu.

Anyway, kali ini beliau ngirimin gue rukuh(mukena) lucu banget. Warnanya kuning corak batok kelapa. Biasalah, Tante Karin emang suka taneman kelapa semenjak tinggal di Hawaii. Suaminya kan petani kelapa, jadi yah mungkin itu sebabnya.

Habis ini gue teraweh pake rukuh ini ah *love*

Selain rukuh, ada juga sendal dari batok kelapa dan entah ini gimana makenya.

Hmmm kayaknya yang ini gue simpen aja deh, ntar pas orangnya kesini gue tanyain cara makenya.

*upload gambar batok kelapa ada talinya*

Oh iya, gue mau curhat lagi nih

Kali ini tentang cowok cakep yang baru pindah ke rumah gak tahu namanya yang jelas dia ganteng mirip Zain malik. Semoga ntar pas tarawih kita ketemuan Ya Allah *love*

Orangnya putih, tinggi dan cool 8)

Trus ya, yang lebih emejing lagi, gue bisa ngintip dia dari balkon!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AJE GILE BALKON KITA SEBELAHAN

*upload gif Sarada harlem shake*

Mwehehehe

Eh, tapi jangan bilang ke Papa gue yah :/ bisa berabe nih. Papa kan paling anti banget sama begituan. Dulu gue inget banget, pas hari pertama MOS SMP, gue bawa pulang surat cinta segebok dan itu langsung dibakar habis.

Demi rambut eyang Madara, itu padahal belom gue baca semua! Mana surat dari senior ganteng gue juga ikut hangus lagi. Hiks, sedih deh :'(

Habis itu gue ngambek 2 minggu. Biarin! biar Papa sadar kalo gue juga butuh kebebasan. Papa selalu aja ngekang gue dari hal-hal kek gitu. Katanya Mama sih, Papa gak mau kalo sampe gue terjerumus kaya masa lalunya Papa.

Yekali Pah, gue juga gak minat kali jadi buronan satpol PP.

Lagian apa coba hubungan cowok sama masa lalunya Papa?

Au ah gelap.

Dah yah, gue mau teraweh. Si Chou chou udah dateng jemput gue,m sekalian gue mau liat si ehem, hehehehe *love*

See u besok Diary!

Love, Sarada

* * *

 **Yuk mari direview. Kalian masih boleh request loh**

 **Balesan Review buat guest**

 **/karna yang ada acc nya gue bales langsung pm/**

 _ **nu :**_

Iyah emang si Saku sepertinya bakat dalam hal meluluhkan #apasi

Ilmuone? whot xD wkwkwk nggak, itu cuman si Sasu gemewe aja kalo anaknya dapet peringkat rendah disekolah. Makannya di les in macem-macem. Mungkin dia pengen Sarada jadi Insinyur #plak #samaaja

Makasih buat semangatnya, yah doa in aja gue update kilat.


	4. Fourth post : Meninggal

_MY DIARY BLOG BY SARADA_

WARNING : GEJE, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA TIDAK TERTATA DLL.

DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

.

.

.

.

.

Dear diary,

Gue mulai belajar cara ngedit blog ini. Susah amat yah ternyata, pake kode HTML an apalah itu.

Oh iya, gue mau nge promosiin blog bestfriend gue, blognya Chou chou.

*upload gif Chou chou makan bakpia*

Ini alamat blog nya :

Choucoklatmaniez. blogspot .com

Blog nya Chou chou lutju banget deh *love* Theme nya coklat-pink gitu. Dia emang jago banget kalo masalah kode-kodean, tapi gak pernah peka kalo dikodein #ngelantur

Btw, gue udah lamaaaaa banget temenan sama Chou chou. Dia itu lucu, pengertian, ngangenin, asiklah pokoknya. Chou chou itu anaknya Om Chouji sama tante Karui, rumah mereka dua blok dari rumah gue.

Om chouji itu kerjanya sama kek Papa, malahan pemeran utama alias tukang Ramennya. Kalo Papa sih, kebagian jadi ustadnya. Biasanya kalo Papa pulang, om Chouji juga pulang. Makannya, gue ama Chou chou seneng banget kemaren karna bapak kita sama-sama pulang. Maklumlah, kita ini gadis yang kesepian #tsah

Kalo tante Karui, beliau adalah ibu rumah tangga biasa. Tante Karui gak mau cari kerja soalnya barusan pensiun dari dunia acting. Tau film 'Women in black' gak? Nah, iya itu yang main peran utamanya Tante Karui.

Keren kan? Beliau kalo ngomong cas cis cus soalnya Tante Karui gak seberapa bisa bahasa Indonesia, kan impor dari Amrik. Lo liat aja si Chou chou, dia itu imut alias item mutlak.

*upload gif Chou chou lagi shuffle*

Eh, tapi hari ini Chou chou kasian. Gue sebagai temen jadi gak tega liatnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama puasa jadi otomatis Chou chou gak bisa makan. Padahal dia hobi makan. Dimana-mana selalu makan—kecuali WC gue gak tahu.

Okay enough about Chou chou.

Gue mau curhat tentang hari ini. Gue habis dikirimin barang lagi sama tante Karin dan kabarnya sih beliau mau kesini. Tapi nggak cuman Tante Karin doang, Om Jugo sama Om Suigetsu juga. Biasanya kalo mereka ngirim barang, tandanya pada mau reuni.

Seperti biasa, Om jugo bakal ngasih gue tiket gratis keluar negri. Secara, pilot sering dapet tiket gratis. Tapi sama aja kalo Papa gak ngebolehin (-_-) Orang setiap gue dapet tiket, yang make Papa sama Mama—modus honeymoon—gue ditinggal dirumah nenek.

Kalo Om Sui, karena kemaren beliau habis pulang Umroh, gue dikirimin air zam-zam. Kalo kayak beginian sih, yang doyan biasanya Papa. Tuh,kan barang-barang gue di pake Papa semua :'o hiks.

Untung ada Tante Karin yang pengertian. Papa gak mungkin gubris barang yang dikirim beliau karena emang barang-barang cewe. Eh, kacuali pas Tante Karin ngirimin lingerie yang gue ceritain itu.

Anyway, kali ini beliau ngirimin gue rukuh(mukena) lucu banget. Warnanya kuning corak batok kelapa. Biasalah, Tante Karin emang suka taneman kelapa semenjak tinggal di Hawaii. Suaminya kan petani kelapa, jadi yah mungkin itu sebabnya.

Habis ini gue teraweh pake rukuh ini ah *love*

Selain rukuh, ada juga sendal dari batok kelapa dan entah ini gimana makenya.

Hmmm kayaknya yang ini gue simpen aja deh, ntar pas orangnya kesini gue tanyain cara makenya.

*upload gambar batok kelapa ada talinya*

Oh iya, gue mau curhat lagi nih

Kali ini tentang cowok cakep yang baru pindah ke rumah gak tahu namanya yang jelas dia ganteng mirip Zain malik. Semoga ntar pas tarawih kita ketemuan Ya Allah *love*

Orangnya putih, tinggi dan cool 8)

Trus ya, yang lebih emejing lagi, gue bisa ngintip dia dari balkon!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AJE GILE BALKON KITA SEBELAHAN

*upload gif Sarada harlem shake*

Mwehehehe

Eh, tapi jangan bilang ke Papa gue yah :/ bisa berabe nih. Papa kan paling anti banget sama begituan. Dulu gue inget banget, pas hari pertama MOS SMP, gue bawa pulang surat cinta segebok dan itu langsung dibakar habis.

Demi rambut eyang Madara, itu padahal belom gue baca semua! Mana surat dari senior ganteng gue juga ikut hangus lagi. Hiks, sedih deh :'(

Habis itu gue ngambek 2 minggu. Biarin! biar Papa sadar kalo gue juga butuh kebebasan. Papa selalu aja ngekang gue dari hal-hal kek gitu. Katanya Mama sih, Papa gak mau kalo sampe gue terjerumus kaya masa lalunya Papa.

Yekali Pah, gue juga gak minat kali jadi buronan satpol PP.

Lagian apa coba hubungan cowok sama masa lalunya Papa?

Au ah gelap.

Dah yah, gue mau teraweh. Si Chou chou udah dateng jemput gue,m sekalian gue mau liat si ehem, hehehehe *love*

See u besok Diary!

Love, Sarada

* * *

 **Yuk mari direview. Kalian masih boleh request loh**

 **Balesan Review buat guest**

 **/karna yang ada acc nya gue bales langsung pm/**

 _ **nu :**_

Iyah emang si Saku sepertinya bakat dalam hal meluluhkan #apasi

Ilmuone? whot xD wkwkwk nggak, itu cuman si Sasu gemewe aja kalo anaknya dapet peringkat rendah disekolah. Makannya di les in macem-macem. Mungkin dia pengen Sarada jadi Insinyur #plak #samaaja

Makasih buat semangatnya, yah doa in aja gue update kilat.


	5. Fifth post : BERCANDA

Bersambung selamanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
BERCANDA AWKWAKWAKKWAK BERCANDA

iya saya lagi rese, iseng aja maafkeun #terbang/p


End file.
